Combat
Combat How to get started?! You'll need energy, this is simply gained from any type of food in the game, the best on you can start with is most likely a well cooked Shrimp, it gives you 50 energy which is good for 1 fight in the Fields. Energy Energy is used to fight in areas, to compete with monsters you can find through out the different areas in Diamond Hunt 2. Energy is gained from eating foods. There are 10 different fish, you need to cook there are also other foods such as Bread, veggies and soups. Beginner tip: a thing i'll highly suggest to beginners starting combat, it takes a lot of Energy, if you haven't done this yet, do the quest Assistence Cook, this way you can get a nice Cook book which will give you a few more recipes to cook with! Icon meanings when fighting. Sword: Damage, Max damage you can deal, with a single attack. Target: Accuracy, How often you will land the attack, on the enemy. Bunny: Speed, How fast you can att the enemy. Shield: Defense, How often you can dodge/block incoming attacks. (It doesn't lower the damage) Area to fight Fields Fields, being the lowest-tier battle grounds uses the least energy at only 50 energy. Opponents - Drop loot and opponents can be found at this link Energy Cost: 50 Suggest: Level 1 Items Needed: None. Tips: None Forest Opponents - Drop loot and opponents can be found at this linkhttps://www.diamondhunt.co/wiki/combat.php Energy Cost: 100 Suggest: level 10-12 Items Needed: Stinger. Tips: Buy and craft some Snakeskin into armor to make this easier, you can also buy a Dagger from the market. Caves Opponents - Drop loot and opponents can be found at this link Energy cost: 1.000 Suggest: Level 20 Items Needed: Dagger + Full Snake armorset. Tips: Buy and craft some Batskin into armor to make this easier, you can also buy a Sword from the Market. Volcano Opponents - Drop loot and opponents can be found at this link Energy Cost: 3.000 Suggest: level 40-45 Items Needed: Sword + Full Batskin armorset + Shield. Tips: Becareful with Healer/Mage, even high levels have issues with her healing, be prepared since she can heal between 1-4 while still being able to attack at the same time. Suggest level 45 combat and sword with and full bat armor or better. Northern Fields This is a tricky one, you need a full set of bearfur armor in order to deal with the 'cold effect' from this area, if you don't have the full set, you'll take DoT (Damage over time) at quite a high tickrate, and this will kill you before you can even scratch them! (so becareful with this!) Opponents - Drop loot and opponents can be found at this link Energy Cost: 7.500 Suggest: level 10-12 Items Needed: Bearfur armor, Sword, shield. Tips: You can buy a Bow if needed (but be warned, it uses 10 arrows no matter how long/fast the fight is). Haunted Mansion Be warned, you NEED level 30 magic, in order to 'see' and damage these enemies, the spell is called 'Ghost Scan', you need to activate this immediatly and first thing once the battle starts. Good luck! Opponents - Drop loot and opponents can be found at this link Energy Cost: 15.000 Suggest: level 65-70 Items Needed: Bearfur armor, Bow/Sword, shield. Tips: Buy a Scythe to make this seem a little bit easier. Category:Skills